Tsuzuki Kiyomi
Tsuzuki Kiyomi (きよみ つずき Kiyomi Tsuzuki), also known as AA-12 (ああー12 Ā ̄ 12), is a first-year student at Shiketsu High School training to become a Pro Hero. U.A. High School recommended her but she kindly declined, wanting to go to the same school as Inasa Yoarashi as he is her childhood best friend. Appearance Tsuzuki is a short, petite, pale girl with a slender build. She has notably large blue eyes which are usually droopy. She has medium-length white hair and bangs that stop in between her eyes. She also wears two small black hair clips on the right side of her hair. In her school uniform, Tsuzuki wears the same white-collared shirt and dark skirt as all-female Shiketsu High students. She also wears Shiketsu's signature hat, but only in her uniform. She doesn't wear the hat in her hero costume, unlike all the other Shiketsu students. Due to her Quirk, she has the ability to transform into her game avatar, which is her hero persona. She has shoulder-length choppy pale blonde with a mix of gray hair. She wears a black hat along with a black and purple star along with a black neck warmer with a zipper. She wears a somewhat black striped tank top with three little purple pins on the bottom right corner of the shirt, one being a smiling face, and the two others being the letter 'A'. She also wears a black and blue strap that goes across her chest along with an oversized white jacket. The jacket has two stripes on each sleeve with one of the sleeves having a purple diamond with the letters 'AA' in white on it; she always has the jacket unzipped. She wears black and purple gloves along with a blue belt, two straps on each side of her waist. She also wears black shorts which stop at her upper thigh with black thigh-high socks, the left leg having her hero name, 'AA-12' in white along with black knee pads. She also wears black, white, and purple high-top sneakers with no laces. She also keeps a video game controller in a pocket within her oversized jacket. Sometime after the Provisional Hero License Exam, U.A. High School requested that one of the top first-year Shiketsu students with their Provisional Hero License ''work with ''Class 1-A ''and Shiketsu chose Tsuzuki. She was given the regular U.A. uniform and wore thigh-high socks with white high-top sneakers. Gallery ❝ Look at me ❞ - - - 02 - -.jpg|Tsuzuki as a child. Kiyomi.png|Tsuzuki in the manga. Personality Tsuzuki is a stoic and calm young woman who doesn't really express herself. She's quiet and barely talks but she is very polite and respectful especially to the people she's close with. She has the habit of greeting the people she's fond of whether it be in school or out of school. Although she's very quiet, she hangs out with loud people like Inasa Yoarashi or Haruna Kurosawa. Despite being quiet most of the time, she's sometimes a little bubble of excitement. She's like this when it comes to heroes. Her brother, Takakuwa Kiyomi, is a ''Pro Hero who she loves very much. He's the main reason she applied for a hero school as she wants to follow his path of a hero. She's also met other Pros before going to high school through Takakuwa. She's also very competitive in battle. She will not give up no matter what. She's known for making snarky comments during battle which is shown when she calls a student 'a dumb idiot' during the Provisional Hero License Exam. She'll be fine if she loses a battle and congratulates the person who won; this is indicating her polite and respectful nature. When she works with Class 1-A in the series, it is shown that her and Katsuki Bakugo make a great duo due to their competitive personalities.Category:Brxccoliuwu Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Females Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Heroes in Training